An Angel's Fall Rewrite
by Akako Hama
Summary: A rewrite of the original An Angel's Fall. Kratos was always withdrawn and serious during the journey, but what if they ran into an old companion of his who decides to join them?
1. Prologue

**Here's the rewrite of An Angel's Fall. New Prologue included. Also, throughout this story, there will be a lot of spoilers for the second disk and the first tower visit. Beating the game at least once is a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Hoshi.**

Prologue: Mana Transfers and Oracles

/4011 years ago/

"He's not breathing!" a group of soldiers surrounded an unconscious teen. Said teen was covered in many wounds, blood seeping into auburn hair, and his mana was dangerously low.

"Out of the way." a female voice ordered. A woman with white hair and violet eyes pushed her way forward, and quickly got to examining the teen. She hissed and cursed when she found heavily bleeding wounds, and finally looked at the men around her.

"He needs a mana transfer before he can be healed." she stated, "Has anyone not used any moves that drain their internal mana?"

She got negatives in response, and a sigh escaped her. "Damn, guess I'll do it." she took a deep breath, "Some people can become ill if the mana isn't compatible, but they'll adjust. After I finish giving him some of my mana, some needs to heal him as soon as possible. Understood?"

When she got a positive answer she took a deep breath, and began channeling her mana into the falled teen. 'He's going to need a lot to survive, at least half of my own reserves.' she mentally calculated, 'Kratos, please live.'

It took a few minutes, and the woman backed off, panting from the loss of her mana. The healer ran over instantly, and worked on sealing the worst of the injuries. "Thank you so much for saving Lord Aurion's son." a soldier walked forward, "We don't know what Tethe'alla's royal family would do if the King's best knight was grieving the loss of his son."

"Kratos is my friend, I'd never let him die if I could help it." she smiled, "Just make sure he stays safe until he recovers completely."

"Of course!"

/

"So, we're deserters now?" the female asked Kratos.

"Hoshi, we're trying to end this war without anymore unnecessary blood shed." he replied, "Yuan said that Mithos can make pacts with summon spirits, and maybe if we get all of them on our side..."

"The royal families for both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant will have no choice but to listen to us!" Hoshi grinned, before snickering, "Funny how your best friend is a Half-Elf of Sylvarant. If your parents found out they'd have heart attacks."

"I know." was his deadpan reply.

/Present time/

"Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd!"

A chalk eraser hit a young male with brown hair, and wine red eyes, whom miraculously managed to sleep standing. Chalk dust ended up covering his red shirt, and the hilts of the wooden swords at his sides. Even more so he was sleeping while holding buckets filled with stones, not even close to dropping them. A young elven woman walks over, exasperated, "How do you manage to sleep standing?"

" …Oh. Professor Raine. Eh…is class over?" Lloyd asked, grinning sheepishly. He already knew the answer when she breathed out heavily through her nose.

"Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?" she stated while walked back to the front.

"Yes, Raine." Genis, a small elven boy who looked similar to her, stood up, "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war." Raine continued, smiling.

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" Lloyd threw in, frowning.

"We covered that in class last time, remember? When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now." the teacher sighed, shaking her head slightly, 'Why can't he just stay awake?'

"I…I knew that. I…I just forgot…" he ducked his head, embarrassed.

She shook her head and decided to just continue on with the lesson, "Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen One…Colette."

A blond, blue eyed, teenage girl stood up, her white church dress slightly wrinkled from her seat, "Yes, ma'am."

"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

"It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored." Colette replied, having this information memorized since she was very young.

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one." there was humor in Raine's vice at that point, making the Chosen smile slightly, "Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches."

Lloyd had shut his eyes again about to drift off when he felt eyes on him. He opened his own reddish brown ones to see that the blond female was giving him a small smile. He returned it, and tried to pay attention again. 'Why can't Raine try to make class more interesting?' he thought, frowning slightly.

"The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians." the teacher added, "Now, for the next question—"

She was cut off when a bright, white light shone from the direction of the temple. "Wh…what was that?!" the twin sword wielder gaped.

"That's..." Colette began.

/End of chapter/

**There we have it, the prologue of the rewrite of An Angel's Fall. I did a bit of research on Kratos, and while he may have been older when he joined Mithos to stop the war, and they joined up for a different reason. I felt changing it a bit wouldn't hurt for an AU.**

**Please review and give your opinions on this!**


	2. Chapter1

**Akako: I'm back! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Hoshi: Definitely better than the original.**

**Raine: I'd have to agree, the original prologue seemed a bit forced.**

**Akako: Well onto the chapter! And as always I do not own Tales of Symphonia!**

"_Non-Magic techniques"_

"_**Magic"**_

"Flashback"

Chapter 1: Desian Attack and Martel's Trials

"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?" Raine frowned, though on the inside she was excited, 'I finally get to see the inside of the temple!'

She made her way to the door, and let a hidden grin cross her face, just as Colette stood up. "Professor! I'll go with you!" the chosen called out, worry filling her eyes, 'There's going to be monsters, and she's going alone. It's not safe!'

"No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." she ordered walking out, 'It's dangerous enough for you to go on this journey, I'm not risking one of my students if I can help it.'

"Yes, ma'am." the blonde sighed as her teacher left. Worry filled her and she prayed that the time had not come, so that monsters would not appear.

Lloyd just sighed and glanced out the window, he had the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. He glanced at his classmates, seeing them distracted by conversations, and decided to sneak out. He quietly crept to the doorway when, "Lloyd! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!"

Genis had caught him, and was staring him down like his elder sister would have. "I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle." the red clad male argued, "They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

"But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves." the elf warned, shuddering slightly at the thought of how mad she'd be if she caught anyone sneaking out.

The human male seemed to have followed his train of thought, as a shiver had gone down his spine. "Okay, fine. Sheesh…" he said aloud, glaring into the air.

"Honestly, Lloyd. It's not pretty when Raine gets mad." Genis added, remembering every time he made his sister angry... He really needed to stop making fun of her cooking skills.

"Man…I was really looking forward to seeing what happens with the oracle." the teen sighed, frowning. He was about to move back to his desk, since Raine wasn't here to make him stand in the back, when a heavily injured pastor arrived.

"Chosen One!" he wheezed out, falling over when he tried to move forward.

"Pastor?!" Colette gasped, running over to check on the poor man.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Lloyd kneeled down, just as worried as his female friend.

"The Desians attacked the temple…" the injured man coughed out, blood dripping from his mouth. This caused the red clad teen to shift, blocking the pastor from the sight of the younger students. The other teens in the room, quickly covered the eyes of the innocent children.

"Wait, Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians." Genis gaped, horror filling him.

"You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone?" the brunette male frowned.

"Yes…Grandmother said it was to protect me…" the chosen whispered, head bowing as she prayed for the safety of everyone.

"I don't…know why, but they have broken the treaty…" the man coughed, more blood pouring from between his lips, "Chosen One…hurry…receive the oracle…"

"I will."

He glanced at Lloyd, only seeing the for once blank face, the teen's wine eyes glaring at the wall. The blood loss was starting to make the man somewhat delirious, 'One of the Four Seraphim has come for me. I leave my soul in your hands, oh Angel of Death.'

"Please…be careful… I regret that I was…unable to…pro…tect…the…Cho…" life left the man's eyes and he died peacefully, though with some regret.

"Pastor, hang on!" Colette cried, tears dripping down her face, 'Why?! Why did the only pastor that ever treated me like a normal person have to die?!'

"It's no good. He's gone…" the brunette whispered, head bowed. He felt horrible, seeing someone die was the hardest thing any human, or elf, could ever experience. A few sobs rang through the classroom, the older students mourning, while still hiding the sight from the younger ones.

"No!" Genis gasped, his own eyes watering up. Lloyd quickly lifted the pastor up and moved the body from the room. Once this task was done, the children with covered eyes were released.

Colette straightened up, shoulders squared and eyes determined, "…I'm going."

"Colette, there are Desians outside!" the elven child gasped in shock.

"Yes…but I have to go. I am the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy." her eyes were hard as she said this, "Everyone, wait here, all right?"

"Lloyd, are you going to let Colette go by herself?!" the twelve-year-old asked, begging his friend to say something.

"I'm going, too. I can't let you go by yourself." Lloyd stated, eyes showing that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Are you sure? It's dangerous." she replied, both worried and happy that Lloyd was such a loyal friend, 'I know that look means you're going whether I like it or not.'

"Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world." he grinned, seeing both of his friends smile at him, "Let's go."

"Wait, I'm going, too. I'm worried about Raine." the elf added, shaking slightly, 'I can't let those Desians hurt my sister!'

"Thanks, both of you." the chosen smiled softly, 'I'm so lucky that I was able to make friends like Lloyd and Genis. Martel truly blessed me.'

The three ran outside, and noted the lack of people in the area. Well there was the guy hiding in the grape vines, but he was barely visible. "There's no one here…" Colette shuddered, the atmosphere was disturbing.

"They're scared and are hiding from the Desians!" Genis frowned, looking around the area.

"Chosen!" a male voice shouted. The all turned to see Frank, Colette's father running over.

"Father!" the blonde female shouted, relieved to see him safe.

"Frank! Frank! Is it true that the Desians attacked?!" Genis asked, worried.

"Yes, it's true. Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple." Frank replied, the fear in his eyes making someone realize something.

"Father, where is Grandmother?" the blonde asked, eyes locked on his face.

"Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual." the blond male replied. Her fears were realized, her grandmother was in danger.

"Phaidra's in the temple? But that's where the Desians…" Lloyd's wine eyes widened in horror.

"The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry." he didn't sound too convinced of this, "Now, Chosen…"

"I know. I promise to fulfill my duty." Colette hid her frown by bowing her head, 'Maybe I'll meet my real father, who will treat me as family.'

"Good luck, Chosen." Frank smiled weakly, before focusing on the two males. He found himself pinned under the irritated glare of the twin sword wielder, a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Lloyd, Genis. You two should go on home." he managed to keep his voice level as his mind flashed to the mural of the four Seraphim, 'He looks like the Angel of Death when he glares.'

"I'm worried about letting Colette go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple." the brunette snapped, 'Why can't he use Colette's name, she's his daughter!'

"Me, too." Genis nodded.

"But…all right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if anything happens." he knew that when the red clad male made a choice, not even death would change his mind.

As the chosen's father left, he kept thinking of the mural, which depicted The Angel of Truth, whom looked to be an elf with long hair tied back, the Angel of Law whom appeared to be very feminine and in spandex of all things. The Angel of Death scared many who saw his carving, a grave man with a cold face and fiery glare, whom Lloyd seemed to closely resemble.

When Frank was out of sight, the three students moved towards the north gate, only to find their way blocked by a rotting corpse. "Whoa, it's a monster!" the sword wielder gaped.

"I thought the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary! Why are there…" the elf frowned, 'Sis, please be safe.'

"It must be part of the trial. Martel's trial involves battling monsters." Colette said, internally panicking, 'Now not only is Grandma in danger from the Desians, but professor Sage could get hurt with the monsters around!'

"We don't have time to talk! Let's get this thing!" the wine eyed teen growled, drawing the wooden blades he carried.

"Roger." the twelve-year-old elf nodded, Kendema already out in front of him. The blonde held her chakrams at the ready, praying she didn't trip... again.

/Skipping to Temple/

The three arrived to see a bright pillar of light coming from the top of the temple. "Whoa, that light really is coming from the temple!" Lloyd gaped, looking up.

"Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration." Genis grinned, starting to hop in place from excitement.

"It's really, really bright!" Colette said the first thing that came to her mind, knowing that her friends didn't truly care about her being proper. There might be a bit of teasing though.

"Say, Colette…when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world, right? You're going to be like the hero, Mithos! So maybe you should act a little more…you know, Chosen-like…" the red clad teen joked, humor in his voice.

"Yeah! No problem. No problem." the blonde giggled.

" Hey, there's a lot of commotion at the temple." Genis frowned, before realizing that it might be the Desians fighting the priests.

"You're right." the swordsman glared up at the top of the stairs, "Okay, let's go you two!"

The three ran up the stairs, Colette stumbling, but catching herself. They reached the top to see three men in red uniforms with grey helmets circling an elderly woman, Phaidra. The leader, a man in a white robe with a blue design on the front, and faded brown hair with a goatee, stepped closer. "Where is the Chosen?" he demanded.

The three froze, just as the priestess saw them. "Run!"

"Lord Botta, there she is!" one of the soldiers turn and announced.

"Chosen One, your life is mine!" Botta growled, glaring at her.

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" Lloyd snarled, drawing one of his swords. His wine eyes glared harshly at the Desians before him, the leader blinking at the familiar eyes.

'That boy, is he...?'

"Desians? …Hahaha!" the one on the right snickered, unaware of Botta's shock.

"What's so funny?!" Genis growled, getting ready to fight.

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!" the last one shouted, and all three ran forward to take the two teens and one elf on. Lloyd rushed forward to stop them from reaching his friends, slamming the sword in his right hand into the head of the closest opponent. One rushed by and he quickly turned, "_Demon Fang!"_

A wave of mana crashed into the runner just as the elven child finished a spell, "_**Fire Ball!"**_

Three orbs of fire flew from the Kendama, and crashed into the last soldier, who was heading straight for Colette, while his allies kept the swordsman away. "Thank you Genis." she called, throwing one of her weapons at one of the red clad teen's opponents.

The bladed ring sliced through the Desian's spine, crippling him, and a blow to the head dazed the other enough for three more fireballs to crash into him, sending him flying. The third backed away, surprised to see the other two beaten so quickly. "Vidarr!" he shouted, retreating.

The two grabbed their crippled ally and got out of the way as a much larger male holding a hammer and a ball and chain approached. "Do not get in our way." he snapped, using his ranged weapon to throw the red clad teen back into his friends with ease.

"This guy's strong." Genis gasped, currently being crushed under both of his friends.

The two quickly rolled off, and started to get up, the wine eyed man growling, "This guy is really tough!"

The spiked ball was heading towards them again, all three braced for impact as a purple blur appeared out of nowhere and knocked the weapon back at its wielder. Lloyd looked up at their rescuer, and saw an auburn haired man wearing all purple, with a swallowtail cape of the same color. A brief flash of a blurry memory of someone in a similar outfit entered his mind.

"W-who are you?" he asked, eyes wide, 'This seems really familiar.'

"Get out of the way." the newcomer snapped, not looking back as he readied his own sword. Rage coursed through the teen, just as his friends stood back up. The man ran forward, the twin sword wielder right behind him. Vidarr slammed his hammer on the ground where the purple clad warrior was just seconds before, breaking the weapon.

'It was obviously poorly made.' the red clad teen mentally sweatdropped, getting a strike in on the large man's face while he stared dumbly at his broken weapon.

The Desian backed up, cursing and he drew a sword from his back, just as the older swordsman began muttering something under his breath. "**Stone Blast!"**

Rocks shot from the earth under the enemy, smashing into his gut painfully, just as the auburn haired male ran in, sword held horizontally to the ground. "_Sonic Trust!"_

The battle ended when the blade pierced the Desian's heart, the other three too shocked by the use of magic to continue fighting. 'He can use magic?!' the elf thought, 'But he doesn't feel like an elf or a half-elf!'

Botta swallowed nervously, backing up, "I never thought you'd show up. Damn… Retreat for now!"

The remaining Desians fled from the temple, the teen's wine eyes following their progress. 'How is that guy so strong?' he thought, 'And how the hell can he use magic?'

"Amazing." Colette gaped, in awe that a human somehow managed to use magic.

"This guy's incredibly strong!" the elven child agreed, 'He's fast too.'

"…Y…yeah. I…I suppose so…" the twin sword wielder frowned, thinking hard, 'He's really familiar, like I know him from somewhere.'

"…Is everyone alright? Hmm…no one seems to be hurt." the purple clad man examined them, his own wine colored eyes pausing on Lloyd, 'Is that...?'

'!' the blonde's eyes widened at the sight of him, 'He looks really similar to Lloyd! They have the same eye color, and even their faces are similar!'

She heard Lloyd mumble something about an Exsphere, when her grandmother came over. "How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" the elderly woman smiled.

" …I see. So this girl is the next Chosen." the man frowned, examining her, before looking over to her grandmother.

"That's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now." she remembered, walking over to the entrance.

"What trail?" Lloyd frowned, examining the temple.

"The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel." the purple clad male explained, going back to examining the area.

"Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians." Phaidra suddenly bowed her head as she realized that her granddaughter had no protection.

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette." the wine eyed teen grinned. The older male barely keeping himself from showing shock at the familiar grin.

"Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you." the priestess huffed, 'That boy scares me, he's too excitable and could lead the chosen into a dangerous situation.'

"Your name is Lloyd?" the mysterious swordsman asked, eyes widening slightly in even more shock.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

That line nearly made him smile, 'She said the exact same thing to me.'

"…I am Kratos, a mercenary." he turned back to Phaidra, "As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"…Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service." she replied, thinking, 'I feel like I've seen this man before, but where.'

"It's a deal then." Kratos nodded, trying not to look over to the teen, 'He could be Lloyden, but the shortened version of that name is common.'

"W-wait, I'm going too!" Lloyd exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here." the mercenary snapped, 'Anna forgive me if this is our son.'

"…Gotcha. Then I'm just going to follow you on my own." the teen smirked in a manner so similar to his own. He was instantly reminded of an event in his past.

/flashback/

"Just because I saved you from Desians doesn't mean I'm bringing you to Luin with me." Kratos snapped at a woman whom had obviously escaped from the ranch.

"I guess I have no choice. I'm just going to follow you on my own." she smirked.

"Do what you will."

/end flashback/

"You're a stubborn kid. Fine, do as you wish." he huffed, though there was some amusement in his voice.

"I'll just do that." Lloyd grinned, "Let's go, Genis!"

"Lloyd, I figured you were going to say that." Genis sighed, but smiled anyway.

"Of course!"

"This isn't a field trip, you know." Kratos sighed, hiding a fond smile, 'If he is my son, then he's just like his mother.'

The made their way into the temple, Colette staring blankly ahead, deep in thought. 'He seemed to recognize Lloyd.' she silently mused, 'And they do have the same eyes and face shape. Are they related?'

They all stopped in the entrance hall of the temple, the two younger males looking around in interest. "So this is what the inside of the temple is like." the red clad teen grinned.

Genis turned to the blonde, "Colette, you've been in here many times, right?"

"Yeah, but it seems different than usual." she frowned, a dark feeling filled the building.

"I sense the presence of monsters. Don't let your guard down." the mercenary finally spoke up, 'I need to get this over as soon as possible. Anna would find some way to come back just to kill me if anything happened to Lloyd.'

"We can handle a few measly monsters. Let's go." the twin sword wielder smirked, getting ready to go down the right path.

"Wait. Lloyd…are your sword techniques self-taught?" Kratos questioned, 'His techniques were quite sloppy during that fight against that large man.'

"Yeah. That's right." Lloyd grinned, 'Guess my skills were impressive.'

The purple clad man let out a breath of irritation before retrieving an old training manual from his bag and handing it over to the teen. "What is this thing?" the brunette frowned, staring at the book in his hands.

"If you are going to use a sword, then at least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen, don't you?" the older man snapped, 'No son of mine is going to use such poor sword technique.'

"Humph! You think you know so much!" the teen snapped, giving the other male a furious glare.

The mercenary's wine eyes blinked, 'Anna did say he resembled me when angry, it seems that never changed.'

The group moved down the right path, the one Lloyd was originally moving towards, and it seemed peaceful. However, they soon reached a room with several zombies and over-sized spiders. Kratos bit back a chuckle, almost hearing one of his old companions screaming in terror over the spiders. He quickly rushed forward, decapitating the closest living corpse, before spinning to kick back a leaping spider. He glanced to the side to see the twin swordsman take down a spider with a well aimed strike to the weak point in the exoskeleton.

'Good, he can find an enemy's weak point and knows to exploit it.' he thought with pride, 'Perhaps he's a natural tactician.'

Three fireballs passed him, lighting two more of the zombies on fire, when Lloyd let out a sudden shout of pain. The mercenary, quickly turned to see that one of the spiders had bit deeply into the teen's leg and he ran over, stabbing through the head seconds after the boy was released. "**First Aid."**

The wound closed, and Colette took out the last enemy with a well-thrown Chakram. "Be more careful, if that monster was any bigger you would have had that leg completely torn off." the auburn haired male snapped, mentally panicking, 'Was that species poisonous? He shows no sign of it, but it's best not to rule venom out of the equation.'

"It's OK Mr. Kratos, those spiders don't get bigger than that, and they're not poisonous." Colette quickly stepped in to avoid her friend getting angry with the mercenary.

"He's right." Lloyd sighed bitterly, "I got distracted for a second, and that spider snuck up on me."

"Be more careful Lloyd, even Dirk tells to not get distracted when fighting monsters!" Genis exclaimed, shaking slightly. He kept glancing at the purple clad male in slight fear, before his eyes darted back to the dead monster.

'He moved way too fast, even though he does have an Exsphere, no one should be able to move that fast.' he thought.

'Mr. Kratos looked terrified when Lloyd got hurt, and his eyes still held panic even after he healed him.' the blonde mentally noted, getting suspicious.

"We should keep moving." Kratos coughed, heading towards the stairs he noticed in the middle of the room, 'Did the chosen notice my distress? Or perhaps she merely didn't want me reprimanding her friend.'

"I hope we don't run into professor Sage." Lloyd suddenly stated, his face showing he just thought of meeting his teacher.

Genis paled slightly in fear, "I can already hear her, 'Genis Sage and Lloyden Irving, did I not say for the entire class to stay and study on their own!'"

"Lloyden?" Kratos blinked, glancing at the two boys.

"Uhh, yeah." the red clad teen chuckled, "Lloyd's short for Lloyden."

"I wonder which of your parents named you that?" the elf snickered, "Lloyden's such a weird name!"

"Shut up!" the wine eyed teen snapped,giving his friend a dark look.

"..." the mercenary looked ahead, somewhat offended, 'I was the one who, named him.'

His thoughts ended as the reached the bottom of the stairs, and before them was a translucent green platform with several square holes in the floor. A glint caught the elven child's eye and he ran to the edge, "Look, look! There's something glowing."

Lloyd excitedly joined his friend, followed by Kratos, "Wow! Let's go see it!"

Colette wandered away, seeing an odd statue in the middle of the platform they were on. "Look, there's something here." she commented.

Everyone turned just as the statue suddenly turned to attack her, the mercenary pulled her back to a safe distance and began casting. **"Take this! Wind Blade!"**

Blades of wind condensed around the golem, and it staggered for a second before standing back up. "_Demon Fang!"_

Lloyd launched the mana attack at the monster, causing it to step back some. "**Wind Blade!"**

Genis had cast his own wind spell when he saw how well it worked against the enemy, and a final spell from Kratos took it out. Its body curled up and formed a block. "Wow! It turned into a rock!" Colette giggled.

"Well, it was kind of a rock to begin with." Lloyd sighed, shaking his head slightly.

'The chosen doesn't seem to be all that intelligent in certain situations.' the mercenary thought, 'Though I should still be careful, she may realize the truth about me, or Lloyden's parentage.'

"Oops!" the blonde gasped as she tripped, trying to get closer to examine the block. She ended up pushing it into one of the holes in the floor, completing part of the bridge below.

"I see."

"I get it."

The mercenary hid a smirk as Genis grinned. "What are you two talking about?" the red clad teen blinked, confused.

"In just a moment, it'll probably…" the elf began when another golem appeared, "See, there it is."

"Whoa, there's another one!"

"Now, let's take care of it and drop it down below!" the twelve-year-old began casting immediately. The teen just blinked at him before getting ready to fight again.

/End of Chapter/

**Akako: And this chapter is done!**

**Hoshi: Heheh, Kratos, the ever worrying father.**

**Akako: It's fun making him show that he still retained parental instincts after fourteen years.**

**Hoshi: It's going to be even more some when the overprotective parent in him starts popping up in battle.**

**Akako: Well, in-game if he's controlled by a computer, he heals LLoyd a lot more than any other character.**

**Hoshi: That so has to be mentioned in later chapters!**

**Akako: And it will.**

**Hoshi: Anyway, lets end this little note. Everyone reading this, thank you for reading and any constructive criticism is appreciated. Akako's always open for more ways to improve her writing, and loves to hear what everyone likes about what she's done.**

**Akako: See you all next chapter!**


End file.
